This invention relates to an apparatus for disconnecting. More specifically, but without limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for disconnecting a work string from an assembly in a well bore.
In the course of drilling and producing hydrocarbons from wells, an operator will perform various well operations. The purpose of the operation may vary, but includes drilling, completing, producing, working over, abandonment, etc. Due to many different reasons, a work string that is concentrically disposed within the well bore may need to be withdraw. As well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, operators may elect to have a portion of the work string, such as a bottom hole assembly, remain in the well bore. In order to withdraw the work string, disconnect devices have been developed.
Prior art disconnect devices allow for the detachment so that the work string is pulled out of the well bore, but some portion, such as the bottom hole assembly, is left in the well. Prior art devices suffer from many problems including but not limited to complexity of design, unreliable disengagement, and expensive manufacturing cost. The present invention solves these problems, and many others, as will be further described.